


Snow in Spring

by ClaireKat



Category: 2D Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Genre: 2D pv verse, 2D! verse miraculous ladybug, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Quantic Universe, idk how many times to state that this is not the 3D show lol, miraculous ladybug concept verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat and Ladybug meet up after a night of fighting off crime in the city. It begins snowing and Chat laments his bad luck, but when he sees Ladybug’s joy he starts to think maybe there is a bit of good luck in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another of my old one shots that I wanted to edit and post, it’s one of my favorites because I just thought it turned out really cute and I LOVE Felix and Bridgette’s dynamics so much. I hope you enjoy!

The lights of the city were a blur as Ladybug gallivanted from rooftop to rooftop. Her senses were at their peak as she patrolled the city for any sign of ill action that required her attention. Though she was sure most people would consider it a burden to have to protect a city using powers granted to them through seemingly mysterious means, Bridgette somehow managed to find peace in it. She felt empowered when she was Ladybug…she felt like she could conquer her fears, could save countless lives, could right the wrongs of the world that as Bridgette she could only passively observe with a sad and sympathetic gaze. When she was Ladybug, she felt like she could do anything and confront anyone…of course, there were things and people that even as Ladybug, Bridgette knew she would have to gain the courage to face on her own.

The sound of mischief being carried out in an alley below her pulled her from her thoughts. Glancing down in an attempt to pull off some stealthy reconnaissance, her eyes zeroed in on none other than the enigmatic pigeon controlling perp she and Chat had been chasing for a couple of weeks now. His appearance in the city was sporadic, showing up every now and then to commit all sorts of seemingly irrelevant crimes, from conducting his pigeon army to steal a petty thing from a shop to defacing private property. Ladybug rolled her eyes and made a motion mimicking rolling up the sleeves of her body suit, taking a deep breath before flipping off the roof and landing gracefully in the alley. The Pigeon Man startled at her approach, turning around with a slightly flailing motion before extending his arms, sending his barrage of pigeons after her.

“Honestly, you’d think that after all this time you’d learn some new tricks.” Ladybug scoffed, dodging the assault of the pigeons easily and breaking through their stream, aiming a kick at the silly perpetrator’s face.

He was smart enough to preemptively gauge her attack, though, and dodged with relative ease. Ladybug twisted in the air and attempted another swipe; much to her dismay he dodged again. They continued this surreal dance of kicks and dodges for a while longer until a familiar silhouette’s shadowed stretched down the alley, alerting the brawling duo to the approach of yet another spandex clad hero. Chat Noir came to Ladybug’s aid without waiting for any signal, dropping down into the alley with the grace of the cat that he drew his powers from. He examined the situation from a distance, twitching his ears a bit as he stopped to admire the breathtaking sight of Ladybug’s agile fighting style.

“Are you just going to stand there and ogle me like a flustered schoolboy, or are you going to jump in here and help me?” Ladybug scolded as she barely managed to evade another onslaught of pigeons. Chat snapped out of his haze of admiration, smirking in a way that highlighted the outline of his fangs before springing to Ladybug’s side.

“It’s about time you actually asked for my help, rather than just expecting it,” Chat commented self-righteously, back flipping away from an incoming flock before managing to spin and swipe a few of them out of the air with his claws barred.

“This coming from the boy that has been practically begging me to give him a kiss for the past few months. Honestly, if you looked up the word ‘desperation’ in the dictionary, your picture would be taking up the entire page!” Ladybug snapped, twisting from a one handed back flip to land a kick directly in Pigeon Man’s face. Chat noticed that her agitation seemed to fuel her fighting ability…maybe it was time to up the ante.

“Well it’s only natural in a relationship like this, where two superheroes meet to defend their beloved city together, that the heroine _should_ submit to the hero’s whim.” God, he sounded so sexist. He wanted to puke. But it was worth it, considering the edge that it gave Ladybug while fighting.           She wanted to hurl that no good, self-absorbed, sexist pig of a partner across the city for his blatant air of ignorance and self-importance, and the rage that bubbled up inside her only seemed to increase the power and accuracy of her attacks. With all this pent up rage, she had to let it out on something…and what better outlet was there than the villain they were currently entangled with. Her kicks grew in their power, her punches landed more precisely, her blows impacted with the strength she had conjured up all the while pretending she was punching Chat’s smug pretty boy face. The Pigeon Man eventually managed to retreat on a cloud of his feathered rats, stereotypically vowing revenge as he flew away into the dark distance of the Paris night.

“Should we track him?” Chat inquired offhand, absently flicking off a stray pigeon feather that had come to rest on his shoulder.

“You…you imbecile!” Ladybug didn’t know what other word to use as she yanked Chat’s face down to hers, her hands clutching the fabric of his collar just under that gaudy gold bell. “You self-important idiot, saying such stupid, ignorant, rudimentary things—!”

“Hey hey hey, it was for your own good!” Chat endeavored to defend himself, knowing that Ladybug’s rage was still fresh, and her fists still prepared to deal out some serious blows. “Look, didn’t you notice how much more accurate your aiming was, and how much more power your hits had after your rage took off? I didn’t mean any of those things I said…but if I had told you that a few seconds ago, the support it gave to your fighting really wouldn’t have paid off.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. The crooked cat was telling the truth—she could tell. Too bad…she had been waiting for the opportunity to give him a good slugging and hopefully knock the idea out of his head that she would ever submit her affections to him. She let him go with a forceful shove, sighing and propping a hand on her hip before looking up at the now overcast night sky. With the clouds came a wave of cold uncharacteristic to the season…was that a biting wind she felt glide across her cheeks? She couldn’t believe it; it was supposed to be spring!

“I wonder what’s up with this sudden change in the weather…” she inquired aloud, and Chat’s ears perked up as he realized the breeze that now brushed passed him was colder than he would have expected for this time of the year. Damn it…it must have been the curse. Chat was surprised that this time it was the weather that was affected, though. His curse had never affected anything so large before.

He reached out for Ladybug’s shoulder, wanting to grab her attention and ask if she wanted to take shelter somewhere warmer for the night—maybe some alone time with him in a cozy atmosphere would help to soften her heart towards his charms. He hadn’t moved fast enough, though, and before he knew it his hand was resting on air. He glanced up to see Ladybug ricocheting up the walls until she reached the roof. Chat hurried after her; if there was another trap from one of their enemies nearby, he didn’t want her to be caught alone. He jumped to the top with relative grace and ease, his hair being blown about with more verve than before as the wind picked up parallel to the approaching storm.

“So cold…” Ladybug murmured, her breath floating out in a visible puff of smoke from her mouth. “So cold I can see my breath.”

“Maybe it would be better if we finished up this patrol and retired for the night…I really don’t want you to catch a cold or anything. If you at least had a coat or something stored in that suit of yours somewhere…” Chat was talking nonsense now. Though they could both feel the cold on their faces, their suits were well equipped to handle whatever weather they may be called to fight in. He couldn’t help worrying over her though. She was precious to him…more precious than just the goal of gaining that kiss.

Ice crystals, tiny fractals of snow began to drift down from the dense cloudy sky. Chat’s ears twitched in irritation as he, more Felix than Chat, internally cursed the extent of his bad luck. Such a beautiful, temperate, clear spring night in Paris had turned into a gloomy winter-esque snow storm. He wanted to get away, hoping that with distance perhaps this disconsolate gale would follow him and allow Ladybug freedom to enjoy a proper and peaceful clear Paris night. He lifted his foot to turn and make his escape when he suddenly perceived the most surreal noise he had ever heard in his life.

Ladybug was giggling. Not only that, she was twirling, her tongue jutting out from between her precious pink lips as she attempted to catch a snowflake on the uneven bumpy surface. She looked so happy, so free, so…magical. Chat could do nothing but watch on in fixated awe at the beauty that stood before him, taking the storm that he had just dubbed a disaster as a miracle. She brought her twirling to a halt, scurrying over to Chat and taking his hands in hers, much to his surprise.

“Come on, let’s enjoy the snow while we can!”

“Don’t you think it’s strange, though? Snow in spring—”

“No, it’s a blessing. A blessing in disguise. It might be spring, but look at how pretty the snowflakes shine in the light of the city…”

Chat couldn’t help but agree with her as his gaze followed hers, trailing over the expanse of the city in which they stood. He turned back to appraise the girl that, to his disbelief, was still clutching his hands in such a friendly, familiar manner. Her smile, her laughter…they were both unmistakably familiar to him. Her scent wafted past him, and once again he found himself shaking his head in denial at the idea that _she_ and Ladybug might be the same person. _She_ was so timid, so shy, always pestering him…and to an extent, he couldn’t lie that on occasion even he found such annoying actions mildly adorable. But as more snowflakes passed in front of his vision, he was reminded with each frozen drop why he couldn’t return her affections. Not until this girl before him now gave him the kiss that would release him from this curse.

But even then, Chat wasn’t sure he would be able to forsake _this_ girl…this girl that he fell in love with more and more with every passing day. She pulled him into the center of the roof, leading him in a pattern of nonsensical steps as she danced joyously in the midst of the snow flurry. Chat joined in jubilantly; he would never forsake something that brought a smile to Ladybug’s face. If his bad luck brought her joy…well, how bad could it really be?

 


End file.
